L'esclandre
by Altalia
Summary: Les Vampires sont des êtres rejetés par la population sorcière, hormis ceux avec un Calice qui sont tout juste tolérés. Severus est un Vampire. Son Calice ? Harry Potter. Quand Rita Skeeter et le ministère se mêlent de leur histoire, cela crée une vague houleuse dans les journaux et dans l'école…


_Je l'ai fait corriger une première fois, et je viens encore de le relire et de le modifier. J'ai rajouté quelques petites choses (notamment à la fin) donc s'il y a encore des fautes, vous pouvez tout à fait me le dire pour que je les corrige !_

 _Maintenant je crois que je vais vous laisser lire… Vous pouvez me donner votre avis en review, je serai ravie de les lire et d'y répondre ! Je mettrai également ici les réponses aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, vous pourrez tous en profiter du coup donc n'hésitez pas à les lire !_

 _ **Astrea :**_ _Merci beaucoup pour ton retour, c'est toujours agréable un commentaire comme ça ! J'aime beaucoup ton mot « monocaractériels » ! Je vais y faire attention dans la fiction promis !  
Et en t'en fais pas pour l'orthographe ou l'invention des mots, je __le fais_ _tout le temps !_

 _ **Pouika :**_ _Merci pour ta review ! Et c'était avec grand plaisir pour ce one shot ! Un épilogue en plus ? À voir…_

 _ **Nathydemon :**_ _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah c'est une excellente question ! On va dire que Harry a pensé à lui envoyer des bonbons !_

 _ **Guest 1 :**_ _Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _ **Guest 2 :**_ _Haha quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Guest 3 :**_ _Coucou ! Oui j'ai vu de quoi tu parlais et je l'ai un peu modifié ;) quant au couple Draco/Luna je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que je leur ai prévu un beau programme dans la fiction en cours d'écriture !_

 _ **Pour que tout le monde soit au courant : suite aux différents retours que j'ai eu, je suis entrain de faire une fiction à base de ce one shot.**_ _ **L**_ _ **es premiers chapitres sont en cours de correction et je continue à travailler dessus. Sachant que je commence une période un peu compliquée, elle ne sera pas postée tout de suite mais j'ai bon espoir de la publier avant fin Juin (si elle est corrigée entièrement d'ici là).**_

 **Si vous avez des choses à me dire ou si vous voulez que j'apporte des modifications dans la fiction, c'est le moment de le dire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

\- Professeur ! Professeur !

\- Oui Monsieur Potter ?

\- Il faut que je vous parle ! En privé…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps !

\- Mais c'est très important Monsieur !

\- Bon… suivez-moi.

Severus Rogue partit au pas de course dans les couloirs de l'école, sa cape volant derrière lui et Harry Potter essayant de rester à son niveau en courant. Ils dépassèrent la porte de la salle de potions pour s'arrêter devant un passage dissimulé dans le mur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? _Demanda Severus._

\- Rien tu me manquais, _répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

\- Tu me déranges pour ça ?

\- Tu t'en plains ? _S'étonna faussement l'étudiant._

\- Non. Tu sais bien que non… Mais quand même.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Et que me proposes-tu ?

\- Un repas.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? _Répondit Severus._ Alors que tu as cours dans… cinq minutes ? _Ajouta-t-il après un bref regard sur sa montre._

\- Tu me feras un mot ?

\- … Je ne sais pas… Tout dépend de toi…

\- Ah oui ? Et que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire ?

\- Ton devoir.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent. Il commença à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, alors que Severus s'approchait de lui comme un prédateur l'aurait fait de sa proie. Arrivé à son niveau, il le poussa contre le bois dur de la porte pour le bloquer entre son corps et elle. Enivré par l'odeur du jeune homme, Severus fit passer ses lèvres sur la peau fine, faisant languir le plus jeune.

\- Fais quelque chose Sev !

\- C'est ce que je fais.

Alors que Harry allait rétorquer, tous les mots du monde restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, alors qu'il se perdait avec volupté dans le plaisir de la morsure de son Vampire. Le bonheur se répandait dans tout son corps tandis que Severus le serrait contre lui en aspirant ce liquide vital pour tous les deux.

Ce moment de partage entre la sécurité offerte au Calice par son Vampire et le sang du Calice offert de plein gré fut de courte durée puisqu'un élève frappa à la porte.

Espérant que l'inopportun allait finir par abandonner s'ils ne répondaient pas, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Mais Harry gémit.

\- Professeur je sais que vous êtes là. Rita Skeeter est là pour vous parler. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait venir vous chercher. Je suis désolé de vous déranger… _Dit l'élève tout tremblant derrière la porte._

\- Sev… Sev tu dois…

\- Non je dois d'abord m'occuper de toi.

\- Sev… a… arrête… tu… Sev !

\- …

\- Non… Non ne… Sev pas ça ! Je t'en prie Sev s'il-te-plaît ne… Oooh.

\- Tu en es sûr ? _Demanda Severus avec un sourcil relevé de façon sarcastique._

\- Noui…

\- … Dans ce cas tu n'as pas intérêt à te dérober ce soir !

\- Comme si… si j'avais envie de… de me dérober à ça, _dit Harry en essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle._

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Parce que tu as des obligations à tenir.

Furieux, Severus ouvrit la porte sur un élève de première année terrorisé. Le regard noir et glacial que le professeur porta sur lui n'arrangea rien à son état.

\- Professeur… nous devons rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau il… il nous attend et…

\- Et bien parlez ! Vous avez perdu votre langue !

\- Non mais je… Il faut que j'aille chercher Harry Potter également… _Répondit l'élève de_ _première_ _année hésitant._

\- Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'amener également alors je…

\- Potter !

\- Oui professeur ? _Fit Harry en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte._

\- Vous venez avec nous, le directeur veut vous parler.

L'élève de première année ne dit rien par rapport au fait de voir les deux ensemble. Il n'était pas fou. Ni suicidaire d'ailleurs. L'étrange cortège se dirigea donc à travers les escaliers et les couloirs pour atteindre, après plusieurs minutes, le bureau du très estimé directeur de Poudlard.

\- Je vous laisse monter Professeur. Le mot de passe est « carambar » _, bredouilla l'élève avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette invention ? _Demanda le professeur de Potions, surpris._

\- Ce sont des friandises Professeur.

\- Oui je m'en doute Potter !

\- Moldues…

\- Hum… Bon allons-y !

Comme s'ils allaient à l'échafaud, l'élève Potter et le maître des Potions Rogue prononcèrent le mot de passe et montèrent sur la première marche de l'escalier à vis qui les mena jusqu'à la porte en bois sculpté.

\- Aaah entrez mes enfants, entrez !

Le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit avec un grand sourire en leur proposant un bonbon au citron. Alors qu'il scrutait le bureau du regard, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en apercevant Rita Skeeter. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, ses ongles vernis et sertis de faux rubis cliquetant contre les accoudoirs en bois. Entendant cela, Severus sourit intérieurement, pensant, à raison, que la journaliste allait se faire rabrouer poliment. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que Harry avait mûri qu'il avait changé de caractère et d'opinion…

\- Commencez très chère, moins ils manqueront de cours mieux ce sera. Prêts Messieurs ? _Demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant._

\- Puisqu'il le faut, _soupira Harry._

\- Alors Monsieur Potter vous… je peux t'appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas Harry ? _Entama Rita Skeeter, un grand sourire enjôleur aux lèvres._

\- Je vous conseille d'éviter ce genre de familiarités en ma présence, _l'attaqua Severus avec un regard noir._

\- … Oui je… c'est noté professeur. Alors Potter tu es à présent Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Qui vous a autorisé à le tutoyer ? _S'énerva froidement le professeur de potions._

\- Mais enfin je…

\- Laisse Severus c'est pas grave, ce n'est rien, _sourit Harry pour le détendre._ Pour répondre à votre question : pas plus mal, _répondit Harry de façon évasive afin de donner le moins d'informations possible._

\- Pas plus mal que quand ? Que quoi ?

\- Je me sens aussi bien qu'avant que vous ne me donniez ce surnom déplacé.

\- Je vois… Et comment, de ton point de vue, s'est déroulée la grande bataille ? Comment l'as-tu vécue ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire comment je l'ai ressentie alors que beaucoup de familles ont perdu un de leurs membres.

\- Et justement comment te sens-tu par rapport à tous ces morts ?

\- Je…

Même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, le fait de repenser à tout ça le fit basculer dans la culpabilité, la peur, l'angoisse et la haine qu'il se portait à lui-même. Alors qu'il commençait à chercher de l'air et de l'aide pour se sortir de là et de sa crise de panique, Severus attrapa sa main et la serra presque à lui en briser les doigts. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le ramener au présent.

\- Alors Potter ? Tous ces gens blessés, ces familles endeuillées, ces…

\- Ça suffit !

Severus voyait Harry se renfermer et s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. Alors il se leva, fit taire la journaliste du regard et prit le visage de son calice en coupe avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser sulfureux auquel Harry répondit après quelques secondes. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir recours à ce moyen devant la journaliste, mais Harry était prioritaire. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de le ramener parmi eux, et c'était aussi la plus efficace et la plus rapide. D'ailleurs, vu la façon dont il le regardait à présent, Severus savait qu'il était définitivement pleinement réveillé…

\- Ça va aller Harry ? _Demanda, inquiet, le professeur Dumbledore, la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes._

\- Oui ça va aller. Je veux continuer Severus.

\- Si tu veux. Continuez. Ne reposez plus cette question Skeeter.

\- Pour vous répondre malgré tout, je me sens mal par rapport à tous ces gens mais je ne suis pas coupable. Ils sont venus se battre de leur plein gré et sont morts heureux, en pensant à ce monde meilleur qu'ils allaient nous offrir, _répondit Harry – après avoir repris contenance – de façon plus complète pour être débarrassé de cette question qu'il jugeait gênante et inappropriée._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? _Demanda Rita Skeeter, étonnée._

\- Eux, mes amis, leur famille, leurs amis, ma famille, tout le monde.

\- Eux ? _Voulut préciser la journaliste._

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, passez à une autre question.

\- Le professeur Snape est proche de toi d'après ce que je viens de voir. Vous avez quelle relation ?

\- Bien que cela ne vous regarde aucunement, Severus m'a sauvé la vie au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Je suis… heureuse de l'apprendre mais ce n'est pas ma question.

\- C'est mon compagnon et je suis le sien, ça s'arrête là. D'autres questions ? _Demanda Harry, espérant en finir au plus vite._

\- Oui. Tu étais avec Ginny Weasley avant la bataille. Comment a-t-elle pris le fait que tu la quittes pour un homme, ayant le double de ton âge et étant ton professeur qui plus est ?

\- Elle l'a très bien pris, ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Autre chose ?

\- Non je ne crois pas.

\- Alors au plaisir. Harry on y va, _coupa Severus, pressé de rejoindre la quiétude de ses appartements._

\- J'arrive Severus.

En sortant Severus fit claquer la porte. Un peu trop fort. Elle se défit de ses gonds. Mais personne ne s'en occupa. Le Vampire et son Calice étaient déjà loin et Dumbledore trop occupé à sucer des bonbons au citron pendant que la plume à papote de la journaliste gribouillait les dernières notes sur un parchemin noirci d'encre.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir Severus ! Elle… je…

\- Je sais Harry ne t'en fais pas elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du professeur, le Vampire, pour consoler son amant, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur alors qu'il mordait dans la chair tendre de son Calice. Pendant qu'il cédait à la gourmandise du goût si sucré et saturé en Magie de son compagnon, il laissa ses mains descendre en laissant des traînées brûlantes sur leur passage. Harry gémissait, se tortillait pour en avoir plus et cria lorsque la main fine du Maître des Potions effleura son membre libre du bout des doigts.

Cette fois personne ne les dérangea et les murs des cachots résonnèrent des cris du Calice comblé et au bord de la mort par plaisir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans incident notable. Leur relation n'étant un secret pour personne, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher de quiconque. Malgré tout, parfois, faire l'amour dans des endroits connus de tous, tout en faisant en sorte que personne ne les voit, remettait un peu d'adrénaline dans leurs ébats, alors très vite (et très bien) réalisés. Les marques d'affections en public n'étaient pas nombreuses à cause du plus âgé qui n'y avait pas été habitué, mais Harry veillait à recevoir les intérêts une fois tous les deux dans leur appartement.

Pour toute la population estudiantine et professorale de l'école de Poudlard, le fait que Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions, Serpentard par excellence et directeur de cette même maison, soit avec Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Gryffondor par excellence et prince de cette même maison, était un fait acquis, compris, et non dérangeant. Après tout comme beaucoup le disaient « ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie, eux aussi ont droit au bonheur ».

Sauf pour trois élèves… Hermione Jeane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Ginevra Molly Weasley. La première, chrétienne pratiquante très fermée sur le sujet, trouvait ça « dégoûtant, immoral, impur et abject », et disait même que Harry était un monstre.  
Le deuxième disait que son « frère » ne pouvait pas être avec un « truc aussi dégueulasse et dégoulinant de graisse que ce… Rogue » et que Harry devait obligatoirement s'être transformé en monstre pour réussir à ne serait-ce que l'approcher.  
Et pour finir, la dernière avait crié haut et fort que Harry était à elle, qu'ils devaient se marier à la sortie de leurs études, avoir au moins trois enfants et une belle maison au bord de mer. Évidemment pour couronner le tout elle avait ajouter : « Tu es un monstre Harry ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on finirai notre vie ensemble ! Comment tu peux ne pas être attiré par moi et être attiré par cet… cette chose qui n'a pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut ?! Enfin Harry c'est un homme ! C'est dégueulasse ! Contre nature ! ».

Cela s'était passé le jour où ils avaient décidé d'étaler leur relation au grand jour et ce devant tous les élèves sans exception, soit il y a maintenant six mois. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis, étaient toujours aussi bornés mais avaient abandonné l'idée que Harry ait été soumis à un philtre d'amour quelconque par Rogue car, selon Hermione Granger, il n'en montrait pas les effets classiques.

Depuis que Rita Skeeter avait rendu visite à Severus et Harry, l'un comme l'autre lisaient tous les journaux pour savoir ce qu'elle allait dire sur leur entrevue. Les journaux n'en parlaient pas. Aucun d'eux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Harry était un peu en retard au petit-déjeuné ce matin là. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle déjà pleine de tous les élèves et professeurs pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à côté de Neville, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Habitué à recevoir ce genre d'attention non voulue, il ne s'en soucia pas le moins le monde. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que les regards ne changeaient pas de cible et que le silence était total dans la salle.

\- Neville qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu es dans le journal Harry. Avec le professeur Rogue… _Répondit Neville, rouge et gêné d'apprendre cette nouvelle à son ami._

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tiens.

Harry prit le journal ouvert que lui tendait son ami, tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui avait un visage fermé incliné vers son assiette à moitié vide, et se plongea dans sa lecture.

 _Bien le bonjour mes très chers lecteurs !_

 _J'ai quelques petites révélations intéressantes dont je voudrais vous faire part. Elles concernent notre Héros, j'ai nommé Harry Potter ou Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ainsi que son compagnon Severus Tobias Rogue._

 _Tout d'abord, à ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, sachez qu'ils sont bien ensembles et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Ne vous inquiétez pas très chers parents de nos belles têtes blondes. Le directeur de Serpentard ne semble pas faire de favoritisme envers son compagnon. D'après certains élèves il serait même encore plus intraitable envers lui concernant ses notes et ses devoirs._

 _Donc, en plus d'être son compagnon, Harry est le Calice de Severus Rogue ! Ce qui veut dire que c'est sa réserve de sang. Et sa réserve de relations charnelles aussi. De plus un Calice est strictement soumis à son Vampire, il est incapable de lui dire non ou de le contredire. Ce qui veut dire que notre Harry a perdu tout son caractère et sa personnalité au profit d'une relation purement charnelle et esclavagiste._

 _Passons à présent à la réelle raison de cet article. La première chose que j'ai à vous révéler,_ _si vous ne l'avez pas compris jusque là,_ _est que notre très cher directeur de Serpentard est un Vampire. Oui vous avez bien lu, c'est un suceur de sang._ _Et i_ _l a un véritable banquet à_ _sa_ _disposition ! Il s'occupe toute la journée d'enfants ! De vos enfants !_

 _J_ _'ai réussi à en savoir davantage sur le professeur de potions de cette école,_ _en menant_ _l'enquête auprès de quelques étudiants. Après les avoir interrogés, ils m'ont révélé que « c'est un monstre ! Il a envoûté Harry ! Et le fait que ce soit un Vampire me conforte dans mon idée ! C'est un véritable monstre suceur de sang ! Il va tous nous saigner à blanc ! »._

 _Ce fait maintenant révélé et les sentiments des élèves connus, laissez-moi vous révéler d'autres faits. Cela concerne celui que nous pensions tous connaître. Harry Potter._

 _Ce jeune homme qui a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un monstre. Non pas un monstre parce qu'il a tué, bien que ce soit très hautement répréhensible, mais parce qu'il nous a menti à tous. Il nous a menti concernant ses actes, sa vie, ses envies et pire que tout, concernant ce qu'il a dit après la Grande Bataille._

 _Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'il nous avait dit ? Qu'il avait tué d'un Expelliarmus._ _Et_ _si cela n'était pas vrai ? Car après tout pour que leur relation en soit à ce point là cela voudrait dire que lui et Severus se sont côtoyés tout au long de l'année passée. Ce qui voudrait dire que Harry aurait pu bénéficier de cours spécifiques, personnalisés et particuliers. Donc qu'il aurait pu user de Magie Noire pour défaire Vous-Savez-Qui…_

 _De plus, il ne regrette pas du tout tous ces morts. Oui très chers lecteurs. Tous ces morts sont partis en vain. D'après lui il n'est pas coupable de leur mort et ne s'en repend pas, disant cela inutile puisqu'ils ne sont plus là pour s'en plaindre. Dès que j'ai abordé le sujet il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et c'est son Vampire de compagnon qui a pris sa défense. Le « Sauveur » avait l'air de quelqu'un ayant basculé dans la folie. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et lorsqu'il m'a adressé la parole c'était d'une voix froide et impersonnelle._

 _Aurait-on définitivement perdu le Vrai Harry Potter ? Celui que l'on a connu au début de son entrée dans le Monde Magique ? A-t-il au final succombé à la folie, à cause de la traque de Celui-Qui-A-Été-Vaincu ? Ce que je vous avais révélé concernant sa fragilité, sa faiblesse et ses troubles mentaux se révèle-t-il plus vrai et plus intense qu'on ne le pensait alors ?_

 _Votre très dévouée Rita Skeeter_

Choqué et révolté, Harry plia le journal, le rendit à son ami en le remerciant, finit son bol de thé et se leva calmement de table afin de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Potions…

\- Harry ! _L'appela Ronald Weasley dans le couloir._

\- …

\- Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment le Calice de ce… ce… ce… bâtard ?!

\- Dis ça encore une fois Weasley et ce n'est pas un petit _Expelliarmus_ que tu verras arriver, crois moi.

\- Tu n'oserai pas Harry. Je suis ton meilleur ami, _répondit le dit meilleur ami avec un air outré._

\- Non. Tu l'as été mais tu ne le sera plus jamais. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu n'as pas été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, tu as bafoué mes sentiments et mes sacrifices et m'a descendu et traîné dans la boue devant toute l'école et les sorciers alors que tu étais censé être mon meilleur ami comme tu dis. Alors non Weasley, tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami, tu n'es même plus mon ami. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je ne voudrais pas être en retard en cours.

\- Harry ! _Appela cette fois Hermione Granger._

\- Quoi encore ?! _S'énerva Harry._

\- Tu t'es engagé dans une relation esclavagiste et charnelle avec Rogue !

\- Granger toi qui est si intelligente, va te renseigner sur la relation entre un Vampire et son Calice avant de croire à des choses dites par une personne que tu hais de tout ton être. Fais preuve d'initiative pour une fois et utilise ta capacité de jugement et d'impartialité si tu en es capable ! Maintenant je voudrais vraiment aller en cours ! Alors si quelqu'un a encore des questions pendant que je suis pas trop énervé c'est le moment !

\- Potter !

\- Manquait plus que toi Malfoy, _soupira le brun._

\- De quelle façon t'as tué le Lord ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir Malfoy. Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles la preuve que tout ce en quoi vous avez toujours cru toi et tes copains est complètement faux, je confirme que tu ne veux pas le savoir. Tout a été monté de toute pièce et vous n'étiez que des pions d'échecs à placer sur le jeu. Quant à la façon dont j'ai tué ton Lord, je l'ai tué comme je l'ai dit, avec un sort de désarmement.

\- Alors dans ce cas Potter. Merci. Aller viens je fais garde du corps contre ces chatons. Je veux pas me faire tuer par mon parrain s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Choqué un moment, Harry finit par sourire à Draco avant de se diriger avec lui vers la salle de potions. Goyle se chargeait de dissuader tous ceux qui essayaient de les approcher à moins d'un mètre. Personne ne reparla du journal jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Severus et Harry n'eurent pas non plus le temps d'aborder le sujet. À midi une édition spéciale du journal arriva sur toutes les tables.

 _Navrée de vous déranger en plein repas chers lecteurs mais de nouveaux éléments sont arrivés à mes oreilles. Alors permettez-moi de vous en faire part._

 _Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu serait encore plus atteint qu'on ne le pensait jusque-là. En effet il a été surpris en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, suspecté d'être un mangemort et dont le père était le bras droit de  
Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! _

_Avant cela, il a rembarré violemment Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis, qui suite à notre publication de ce matin, ont voulu lui apporter leur aide._

 _De plus, je sais de source sûre que Harry était en couple avec la jeune Ginny Weasley avant sa relation avec le professeur Rogue. Pour avoir de plus amples informations sur cette histoire je suis retournée auprès de la population estudiantine. L'un d'eux m'a révélé que « Harry était pleinement amoureux de Ginny et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais quitté pour tout l'or de Gringotts ! Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se mettre en couple avec… lui. Ginny est effondrée et Harry semble n'en avoir rien à faire, voire en être content ! »._

 _Je trouve que ce comportement par rapport à la jeune fille est complètement affreux ne pensez-vous pas ? Alors je vous le demande chers lecteurs. Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry Potter ?_

 _Avant, il n'aurait jamais fait subir cela à quelqu'un, encore moins à une fille cadette ayant perdu un de ses frères dans une guerre. Il n'aurait pas non plus réagit de façon si indifférente face à toutes ces pertes. Il n'aurait pas non plus quitté une si jolie fille pour se mettre avec un homme. Et pour finir, pensez-vous que le Harry que nous croyions connaître aurait abandonné son libre arbitre et son jugement ainsi que sa liberté au profit d'une relation esclavagiste et charnelle ?! Je ne crois pas… Alors…_

 _Que s'est-il passé en réalité ?!_

 _Votre très dévouée Rita Skeeter._

Harry était épuisé. Épuisé de toutes ces rumeurs, de ces questions qui n'en étaient pas et que son couple soit pris pour cible. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le Monde Magique, ne pouvaient-ils pas juste le laisser vivre en paix ? Pour une fois qu'il était heureux, pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas tranquille ?!

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry finit sa bouchée, reposa sa fourchette, replia son journal et se leva sans finir son assiette. Il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard en face de Severus, mais pour le moment il y avait plus urgent. Il devait faire quelque chose pour cette journaliste qui, elle aussi, allait amèrement regretter ses actions…

\- Luna ! _L'appela le brun de sa table._

\- Oui Harry ? _Répondit la blonde en se tournant complètement vers lui._

\- Peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, allons-y.

Les deux amis sortirent de la salle emplie de regards interrogateurs et de la rumeur des conversations qui enflait. Harry préféra envoyer un patronus dans les appartements de Severus afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de son départ précipité, puis il suivit Luna jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Là, il la regarda faire les trois allers et retours nécessaires à l'apparition de la porte, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans une immense salle d'imprimerie.

\- Veux-tu le faire dans les règles de l'art Harry ? _Demanda Luna avec un regard espiègle_.

\- Peu m'importe tant qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle nous fait subir à Severus et moi.

\- Si je peux me permettre… _La voix venait de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme blond._

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour ma princesse, _répondit-il à Luna en la prenant dans ses bras._

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry resta un instant choqué et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit Draco embrasser langoureusement Luna. Remit de ses émotions, le brun sourit brillamment à un Draco heureux et à une Luna rouge pivoine. La blonde se cacha dans les bras de Draco pendant que Harry riait doucement. Le Serpentard sourit à sa « princesse », lui embrassa les cheveux et desserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait une interview à faire.

\- Tu disais Draco ? _Reprit Harry pour apaiser son amie gênée._

\- Je disais que je pense plus logique de faire cela de la même façon qu'elle l'a fait. Donc il faut interroger des élèves. En plus de toi.

\- Quel élèves ?

\- Voyons Potter tu me déçois. Tous les élèves de Poudlard vous supportent Severus et toi, seuls trois ne le font pas… Donc tu peux interroger tous ceux que tu veux, ils te seront favorables ! Néanmoins je te conseille de laisser Luna le faire, elle recueillera des avis plus objectifs que si tu le faisais toi-même, _répondit Draco, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

\- Alors je fais quoi moi ? _Demanda Harry._

\- Tu restes ici, Draco va te poser des questions et tu y réponds avec toute la sincérité dont tu disposes.

\- Mais enfin je ne sais pas quelles questions lui poser moi ! _S'outra Draco._

\- Ne t'inquiètes elles sont écrites là-dessus, _lui dit tendrement Luna en lui tendant un parchemin._

\- T'avais déjà tout prévu princesse n'est-ce pas ?

Luna sourit de façon énigmatique et rêveuse avant de donner un parchemin à Draco en l'embrassant chastement. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la double porte, se retourna pour leur faire un signe de la main et sortit interroger les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Prêt Potter ?

\- Si tu l'es.

\- Alors en avant. Assis toi, je pense qu'on va rester là un moment, _dit Draco en poussant un petit soupir._

\- Oui en effet. Je t'écoute.

\- Dis… Pour être sûr que tout le monde te croit… Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de faire l'interview sous _Veritaserum_?

\- Non, mais où en trouver ? _Demanda Harry, étonné et réfléchissant déjà à une solution._

\- On va demander à la salle d'en piquer dans les bureaux de Severus…

\- Il va nous tuer…

\- C'est pour la bonne cause ! _Répondit Draco en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même._

Avant de passer à l'acte, les deux élèves réfléchirent à tous les avantages et inconvénients qu'ils avaient à faire cela, ainsi qu'à toutes les tortures que pourrait leur faire subir leur professeur. Bien sûr ils pensèrent également à trouver d'autres solutions mais… N'en trouvant aucune autre, c'est Draco qui demanda à la salle de leur amener un flacon de potion. Harry en avala une goutte et lorsque les effets se firent ressentir, l'interview commença.

\- Alors Harry, _commença Draco,_ les journaux t'accusent d'avoir abandonné tout libre arbitre au profit d'une relation esclavagiste et charnelle, pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur cette relation entre un Vampire et son Calice ?

\- Avec plaisir, _répondit le jeune_ _homme_ _._ Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que le caractère du Vampire est d'être plutôt dominant, néanmoins, il ne l'est pas que sur son Calice. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder comment se passe un cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue ! Le caractère du Calice est plutôt du genre neutre, voire soumis pour certains. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Du coup, souvent, Severus et moi finissons par crier parce que je refuse de faire quelque chose ou parce que je lui réponds de façon trop « effrontée et irréfléchie ». Alors non, je n'ai pas abandonné mon caractère ni mon libre arbitre et vous pouvez aisément le lui demander, il sera ravi de vous le dire. De plus, sachez que le caractère du Vampire le pousse à protéger son Calice, il ne peut lui faire aucun mal et va tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Vous connaissez, je pense, la relation entre un Veela et son Valéon ? Et bien c'est la même chose. Un Vampire et son Calice se vouent un amour inconditionnel que rien ni personne ne pourra détruire.

\- Et le Calice ? Quel rôle joue-t-il dans cette relation ? _Continua Draco, plongé dans son rôle de journaliste._

\- Beaucoup qualifient le Calice comme « une réserve de nourriture pour le Vampire ». En réalité, il est bien plus que cela, _exposa le Calice, pressé de faire entendre sa propre vision des choses._ Il est le compagnon du Vampire, et, en tant que tel, il a la même capacité de décision que lui. En soi, vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez mais le Vampire et le Calice vivent une véritable relation de couple au même titre qu'un Veela et son Valéon, avec la morsure en plus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, laissez-moi éclaircir un point, beaucoup pensent que c'est un acte barbare et douloureux. Et bien c'est tout le contraire. Cette morsure apporte un sentiment de sécurité au Calice, lui certifiant, par l'absence de douleur, qu'il est aimé par son Vampire. Pour le Vampire, en plus de le nourrir, cela lui confirme que son Calice lui appartient pleinement, qu'il l'aime car il ne fait rien pour l'empêcher et que, grâce à l'odeur que le Vampire laisse sur son compagnon suite à la morsure, le Calice n'aura pas à supporter les regards envieux et désireux d'autres personnes le voulant pour eux. Et puis… ya pas à dire, la morsure excite réellement le Calice, que vous me croyiez ou non.

\- Donc cette relation est avant tout une relation amoureuse, consentie des deux côtés et une protection pour le Calice ? _Voulut confirmer Draco._

\- Oui absolument.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et par rapport à Ginny, comment cela s'est-il vraiment passé ? _Demanda le blond, une moue amusée et contrite au visage._

\- Pas si mal que vous le pensez, _commença Harry._ Certes elle ne l'a pas bien pris du tout mais j'avais tout le reste de sa famille derrière moi, en omettant Ron, et ils ont parlé avec elle pour lui faire accepter ma décision. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait. Depuis elle a régulièrement a essayé de me ramener à ses côtés mais c'est sans compter la jalousie de Severus…

\- Évidemment ! Et dis-moi… Je crois qu'il y a une question capitale à te poser. Es-tu heureux avec Severus ? _Demanda Draco avec une mine très sérieuse._

\- Oui ! J'ai enfin l'impression que quelqu'un tient à moi et fais attention à ce que je veux. J'ai enfin toute l'affection dont j'ai toujours rêvé et si vous vous demandez comment se passe le côté relation sexuelle, sachez que cela me convient parfaitement ! Je suis pleinement heureux avec Severus, que cela vous plaise ou non ! _Répondit Harry avec entrain._

\- Personnellement du moment qu'il n'y a pas de blessé ou de malheureux dans cette relation, vous faites ce que vous voulez, _s'amusa Draco._ Bon… il me reste une dernière question à te poser et je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire…

\- Tu veux savoir comment je me sens par rapport aux disparus pendant la guerre n'est-ce pas ? _S'avança Harry, sûr de la réponse et appréhendant déjà._

\- Oui… Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrai.

\- Non. Il faut que j'en parle, _dit Harry fermement._ Pour tous ceux qui disent que je me moque de ces personnes qui ont donné leur vie. Je ressens tout le contraire. Je me sens coupable, je me sens inutile, impuissant à consoler les familles endeuillées et à faire revenir leurs proches perdus. Je me dis chaque soir que c'est de ma faute et je me réveille toutes les nuits à cause de cauchemars qui m'accusent du sang que j'ai sur les mains. Pendant cette guerre, j'ai perdu plein d'amis et de personnes proches, que je connaissais plus ou moins bien. Peu importe la façon dont ils sont partis et la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont plus avec leur famille, tout ce que je retiens c'est qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour nous offrir un monde meilleur et aujourd'hui je fais tout pour qu'il le soit. À ce jour et malgré tous les reproches que je dois essuyer, mon seul souhait est que leur sacrifice ne devienne pas vain.

\- D'après ce que tu viens de me dire ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre avec ça sur les épaules au quotidien… Comment fais-tu pour ne pas craquer ? _Demanda_ _l'apprenti_ _journaliste, étonné de tout ce que s'infligeait le jeune homme en face de lui._

\- Grâce à Severus. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais c'est bien lui qui me console lorsque j'en ai besoin ou quand je le réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Personne avant lui ne s'était donné cette peine.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions à te poser Harry. Merci beaucoup.

\- Merci à toi Draco. Si tu veux bien je vais rejoindre Severus, il doit commencer à s'inquiéter, ça fait presque deux heures que je lui ai envoyé le patronus…

\- Vas-y je t'en prie, je reste ici attendre Luna.

\- Très bien. Pas de bêtises !

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement !

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, Harry sortit de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre Severus dans ses appartements. Il traversa les couloirs au pas de course pour arriver le plus vite possible dans les appartements du professeur de potions. Il essayait malgré tout de paraître le plus calme possible tout en se dépêchant autant qu'il pouvait. Lorsque, enfin, il arrivait près des cachots, il cru apercevoir un bout de tissu rose avant de secouer la tête et de se mettre à courir.

\- Je suis là Severus ! _Cria Harry en entrant dans les appartements du professeur de potions._

\- Enfin tu es là ! _Soupira Severus en s'approchant de lui._

\- Désolé je ne pensais pas que ça prendrais autant de temps…

\- Qu'es-tu allé faire avec Mademoiselle Lovegood ?

\- Une interview pour contrecarrer celles de Skeeter, _r_ _épondit Harry avec un air conspirateur._

\- Très bonne idée ça…

\- Je n'ai pas que des idées pourries !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

\- À peine…

Pendant toute la discussion Severus s'était rapproché du mur où Harry s'était collé. Ils étaient à présent face à face et le plus jeune était complètement plongé dans les yeux obsidienne du Vampire. Il y avait tant de luxure, de désir et de tendresse dans ce regard qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot, de peur que ce soit un gémissement qui sorte de sa bouche.

\- Quand est-ce que ça va être publié ? _Demanda Severus._

\- Je… ce n'est… _Commença Harry, hésitant entre soupirer de plaisir et répondre_ _vraiment_ _à la question._

\- Que d'éloquence !

\- …

\- Un problème peut-être ? _S'amusa Severus._

\- Toi…

Harry avait récemment découvert que les Vampires avaient un pouvoir hypnotique impressionnant et qu'en plus de cela, les ondes de désir que Severus dégageaient quand il avait envie de lui, le rendaient complètement fou. Évidemment, le professeur de potions en profitait éhontément. Si bien que quand il le faisait, il se retrouvait face à un Harry désireux de tout, pourvu que ça soit dans le but de leur faire plaisir à tous les deux. Le plus souvent, cela se finissait par une relation charnelle passionnée et ce jour n'allait pas faire exception à la règle…

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son Vampire qui le réceptionna sans problème avant de commencer à l'embrasser passionnément, le faisant gémir dans le baiser. Le jeune homme sentit soudain un déplacement d'air puis il comprit que Severus l'allongeait sur le canapé tandis qu'il se couchait au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune en profita pour commencer à retirer les vêtements du Vampire qui fit de même avec les siens. Tous les habits sans exception finirent rapidement au sol alors que Harry s'était transformé en une masse de plaisir gémissante sous les caresses et attentions de Severus. Il grogna quand il perdit la sensation du poids de son Vampire sur son corps, et frissonna quand le froid des cachots l'assaillit de toutes parts. Il savait que Severus n'était pas parti loin… Enfin normalement… Après tout… Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné dans cet état… N'est-ce pas ?!

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier où était Severus, il se sentit être assis au bord du canapé et une bouche chaude enveloppa son membre dressé, le faisant crier de plaisir et de surprise. Quand il fut complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il sentit un doigt se frayer un chemin entre les deux globes de chair que Severus aimait tant. Il cria encore plus quand son Vampire ajouta un second doigt et accentua les vas-et-viens sur son membre. Quand Severus passa un troisième et dernier doigt, Harry supplia pour qu'il commence les choses sérieuses.

Severus passa alors ses mains sous ses fesses pour le faire glisser à l'extrême bord du canapé. Il se mit ensuite à genoux devant lui avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec frénésie et passion. Harry commença à bouger le bassin et Severus fut obligé de le lui bloquer avec les mains. Alors qu'il était toujours entrain de l'embrasser, le Vampire pénétra son Calice jusqu'à la garde, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Harry s'adapte à la pénétration soudaine, Severus caressa le sexe de son compagnon, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge de lui-même les hanches.

À ce moment, Severus bloqua ses hanches et commença ses coups de reins, puissants et amoureux. Harry criait à pleins poumons, faisant comprendre à Severus, que plus il allait profondément, plus le jeune homme prenait du plaisir. Alors qu'il allait rendre les armes et atteindre l'orgasme, Severus arrêta ses mouvements pour le mordre doucement. Le plaisir des deux amants fut décuplé et il ne fallut que quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour qu'ils s'assouvissent avec bonheur dans un dernier cri.

Alors qu'ils savouraient l'état post-orgasmique et que Severus câlinait Harry avec tout l'amour dont il état capable, quelqu'un toqua à la porte avec force et entrain.

\- C'est la deuxième fois… _S'énerva Harry._

\- Je ne te quitterai pas chaton, je serai toujours là. Et peu importe qui est à la porte, il devra nous supporter tous les deux pour la discussion qu'il veut. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul dans cet état.

\- Tu me le promets Severus ? _S'inquiéta le brun._

\- Je te le promets.

\- Alors va ouvrir cette porte et reviens pour être enfin tout à moi.

Severus se leva à contrecœur pour se rhabiller et embrassa Harry une dernière fois avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture épaisse et de se diriger vers la porte. Il invoqua un miroir afin d'être sûr que ses précédentes activités ne se voyaient pas, puis il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Derrière elle se tenait un homme vêtu de noir avec une cape rose sur les épaules.

\- Bonsoir Professeur. _Commença le visiteur._

\- Monsieur. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive ?

\- Je suis envoyé par le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je crois que vous savez pourquoi je suis là professeur… Comment, alors que vous êtes un Vampire, pouvez-vous avoir été engagé dans une école où il y a des enfants ?

\- C'est le but d'une école il me semble, de s'occuper d'enfants, _répondit le professeur de façon narquoise._

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi professeur Rogue, je ne le tolérerai pas, _s'énerva l'envoyé du ministère._ Je vous ai posé une question et j'aimerai une réponse !

\- Je ne me suis pas engagé tout seul, avez-vous demandé au principal concerné ? Il me semble qu'il serait bien plus à même de vous donner les raisons pour lesquelles il m'a engagé.

\- Je l'ai fait. Sachant qu'il est occupé avec je ne sais quels papiers à remplir, il n'a pas voulu répondre et a été démis de ses fonctions pour non respect de la loi, _répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin._

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Monsieur…

\- Monsieur Drale, _avança l'envoyé du ministère avec un ton hautain._

\- Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer Monsieur Drale, que je ne puis vous apporter d'éléments plus… indicatifs que ceux que vous a déjà donnés notre très cher directeur, _répondit le professeur de potions de façon condescendante._

\- Dans ce cas, _entama Julius Drale avec un sourire ravi et faussement compatissant,_ je me vois contraint de vous demander de quitter l'établissement Monsieur Rogue.

\- De quel droit me demandez-vous cela ? _S'étonna le professeur._

\- Je suis chargé par le ministère de faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale de cette école. Ainsi donc, vous qui êtes un Vampire, n'avez rien à faire dans cette école. Sauf si vous aviez un Calice bien entendu mais personne ne serait assez fou pour accepter de l'être !

\- Lisez-vous les journaux Monsieur Drale ? _Demanda le dit Vampire avec un rictus._

\- Potter ! _S'exclama l'interrogé après un temps de réflexion._

\- C'est bien moi. Si vous lisiez les journaux jusqu'au bout, vous sauriez que Severus a un Calice. _Répondit Harry en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée._

\- Vous ? _S'étonna l'envoyé du ministère._

\- Moi, _répondit Harry,_ _commençant doucement à s'énerver._ Et, comme vous le savez, je ne supporterai pas que mon Vampire s'éloigne de moi…. Un Vampire sans son Calice meurt en deux ou trois semaines, un peu plus s'il connaît la faim et sait la gérer. Si le Vampire vient à mourir, le Calice suit dans la journée. Et pensez-vous vraiment qu'on vous laisserait tranquille si le peuple sorcier apprend que c'est de votre faute si je viens à mourir ?

\- Vu ce qu'il est écrit dans les journaux, je doute que quelqu'un vous pleure Monsieur Potter… _S'amusa Monsieur Drale._

\- Détrompez-vous, _riposta Severus_ , les gens ne pensent pas tous comme ceux des journaux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excusez, Harry et moi avons une course à faire. Alors à moins que vous ayez une véritable raison de me pousser à quitter mon poste, vous pouvez quitter ces cachots et aller plutôt vous occuper de vos affaires si urgentes.

\- Mais vous… _Commença vainement l'envoyé du ministère._

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, Harry et Severus partirent du couloir en y laissant un homme en rose complètement hébété. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande où Harry avait décidé de montrer à son compagnon l'édition du journal qu'ils allaient faire paraître dans peu de temps. Enfin, ce serait une ébauche vu que Luna n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de la terminer. En entrant dans la salle, la première chose qui attira leur attention fut le bruit des machines qui tournaient à plein régime. La deuxième chose était Luna qui regardait une feuille blanche en la tournant de temps en temps dans un sens ou dans un autre.

\- Luna ?

\- Harry, tu m'as fait peur.

Son visage était rayonnant, elle était calme et sereine et ses mots à peine prononcés, discordaient complètement avec son état…

\- Que fais-tu ? _Demanda Harry, curieux._

\- Je prépare la parution de l'édition de demain matin. Il faut en faire beaucoup parce qu'il faut que tout le monde soit au courant, _lui répondit Luna en souriant._

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Il y en a-t-il un exemplaire terminé ? Severus voudrait le lire et j'avoue que je voudrai bien voir ce que ça donne.

\- Avec plaisir Harry !

Harry se cala entre les bras de Severus qui tenait le journal ouvert et commença à lire pendant que son compagnon lisait par-dessus son épaule.

 _Bonsoir peuple Sorcier !_

 _Suite aux dernières parutions de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry Potter a voulu rétablir la vérité sur les faits énoncés. Je vous mets donc ici, tel qu'elle a été faite, l'interview que nous avons réalisée sous Veritaserum afin de s'assurer de la véracité des propos de Harry. Je me suis permis de résumer quelques répliques tout en en gardant le sens et l'essentiel._

Harry passa rapidement l'interview qu'il avait faite avec Draco. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était le recueil des avis des élèves de Poudlard que Luna avait fait dans l'école.

 _Après cette interview qui a gardé toute son âme malgré quelques modifications de ma part, est-il nécessaire de dire autre chose ? Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous dire que Harry regrette et s'en veut énormément pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont plus à nos côtés aujourd'hui ? Et pouvons-nous lui en vouloir, nous, alors qu'il se le reproche déjà tellement ?_

 _Afin de vous apporter d'autres éléments, j'ai tenu à interroger des élèves de Poudlard_ _d'années_ _supérieur_ _e_ _s à la première année qui,_ _eux,_ _n'avaient pas assez d'éléments de comparaison. Je leur ai posé une seule et unique question : « Vous connaissez Harry Potter depuis plus d'un an, avez-vous ressenti des changements dans son attitude ? Et dans celle du Professeur Rogue ? ». Je vais vous retranscrire leurs réponses au mot près._

 _ **Élève de deuxième année 1 :**_ _Je ne le connais pas très bien mais tout ce que je sais c'est que, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il a risqué sa vie pour sauver ma grande sœur, une Serpentard qui voulait s'enfuir. Pensez-vous vraiment que s'il se moquait des morts il aurait risqué sa propre vie pour ce que Rita Skeeter appelle un « mangemort en devenir » ?_

 _ **Élève de deuxième année 2 :**_ _Harry Potter ? Je comprends même pas comment on peut douter de lui ! Bien sûr qu'il a changé ! Qui n'a pas changé après la guerre ? Mais il est toujours là pour nous aider, nous, les petits nouveaux !_

 _ **Élève de troisième année 1 :**_ _Quand j'ai lu la Gazette j'aurai tué Skeeter pour le blasphème qu'elle faisait. Elle a tort de dire que Harry a perdu tout son caractère et sa personnalité au profit d'une relation esclavagiste. Un jour, je les ais entendus s'engueuler avec le professeur Rogue, et croyez-moi quand je vous dit que Harry exprimait haut et fort son avis et ses opinions ! Je crois qu'il a encore tout son caractère…_

 _ **Élève de troisième année 2 :**_ _Si le professeur Rogue a changé ? Oui ! Il est encore plus dur avec Harry ! Il est intransigeant sur la qualité de ses devoirs et de ses potions et est plus indulgent avec nous, il est aussi plus impartial qu'avant._

 _ **Élève de quatrième année 1 :**_ _Je commence à peine ma quatrième année et j'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle soit aussi mouvementée que l'a été la sienne ! Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit au détriment de sa vie privée. C'est une honte de définir la relation d'un Calice avec son Vampire de relation esclavagiste et charnelle ! Mon grand-père était Calice et c'était l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! J'ose croire que Harry vit le même bonheur que lui,_ _et je le lui souhaite de tout cœur !_

 _ **Élève de quatrième année 2 :**_ _Je ne vais même pas répondre à cette question. Je vais juste dire que Skeeter n'a pas interrogé les bonnes personnes, seulement celles qui l'arrangeaient. Demandez à n'importe qui dans cette école, ils vous diront tous, sans exception, qu'ils soutiennent Harry et Severus. Tous vous le diront. Tous._

 _ **Élève de cinquième année 1 :**_ _Cette question est débile mais je vais quand même y répondre parce que je sais que Harry va lire ce journal et que je veux qu'il sache ce que je pense. Harry. Peu importe ce que les gens disent et pensent de ta vie et de tes choix. Tu ne me connais sûrement pas mais je pense pouvoir parler au nom de beaucoup de personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un pendant la bataille, ayant moi-même perdu mon grand frère et ma mère ce jour-là. Je sais que tu le regrettes et que tu t'en veux mais je t'en prie Harry arrête de culpabiliser ! Certes il y a eu des pertes ce jour-là mais tu as sauvé tellement d'autres vies ! Imagine, imaginez même, si tu n'avais pas gagné, si tu avais abandonné ou que tu n'avais pas fait les choix que tu as fait. Tu imagines les conséquences, le nombre de disparus qu'il y aurait eu ? Alors pour tout ce que tu as fait Harry, je tiens à te remercier au nom de mon frère, de ma mère et de tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire. Merci Harry, de tout cœur merci !_

 _ **Élève de cinquième année 2 :**_ _Dan a très bien résumé ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai perdu personne mais je sais que ce que tu as fait Harry, c'était la bonne chose à faire._ _E_ _t même s'il y a eu des conséquences que tu n'as jamais souhaité_ _es_ _, sache qu'il y en aurait eu, et ce peu importe la décision ou la personne qui l'aurait prise. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends Harry et merci pour tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour nous._

 _ **Élève de sixième année 1 :**_ _Oui je trouve qu'il a changé. Et pas nécessairement en mal, bon certes il est un peu plus grande gueule mais au moins il ose dire ce qu'il pense et assume pleinement ses actes et paroles. Concernant le professeur, oui il a changé aussi, en bien mieux !_

 _ **Élève de sixième année 2 :**_ _Je dirais que Harry fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie et que s'il change ça ne peut être qu'en bien, ce qui est le cas. Quant au professeur Rogue je ne vais rien dire, je tiens à ma vie._

 _ **Élève de septième année 1 :**_ _J'étais là pendant la bataille, à ses côtés, c'est moi qui ai tué le serpent quand il me l'a demandé, je peux vous certifier qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un s'écrouler, même s'il n'était pas de notre camp d'ailleurs, son visage semblait se refermer encore un peu. Oui, il a changé mais vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il souffre de ces pertes et qu'il se sent coupable pour eux. Bien sûr qu'il a changé, comme nous tous. Il a mûri, grandi et vécu des choses qu'un jeune de dix-sept ans n'aurait jamais dû vivre._ _Alors_ _à présent, qui peut lui reprocher de vouloir vivre sa vie au grand jour et d'aspirer au bonheur ? Je pense qu'on peut le laisser tranquille. Il a le droit à sa vie privée, comme nous tous._

 _ **Élève de septième année 2 :**_ _J'ai pas envie de répondre, je connais Harry depuis ma première année et je trouve qu'on doit le laisser tranquille._

 _À présent je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Alors chers lecteurs, je vous laisse méditer ces paroles et réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ont eues les accusations injustifiées de Rita Skeeter sur sa vie privée et personnelle. Je vous pose juste une question avant de vous laisser, que croyez-vous que penseraient nos disparus si on insultait ainsi la personne qui a tout fait pour sauver leurs vies et les nôtres ?_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Messieurs, Dames et vous dit à la prochaine fois._

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux face à tous ces témoignages. Alors tous les gens de Poudlard pensaient vraiment la même chose le concernant ? Tous ces élèves… Ils voulaient son bonheur… Alors… Il avait vraiment le droit au bonheur ? Lui qui avait tant de sang sur les mains ? Lui qui n'avait rien fait pour tous ces gens ? Lui qui avait tué un homme ? Parce que au final, même si le sort s'était simplement retourné contre lui, il avait quand même tué un homme… Avait-il vraiment droit au bonheur alors qu'il avait tant de choses à se reprocher ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Harry. Oui, tu as le droit au bonheur. Je sais que le professeur Rogue te l'as sûrement déjà dit, mais je te le répète. Tu. As. Le. Droit. Au. Bonheur. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu y a droit Harry et ce jusqu'à ta mort. Et quand tu disparaîtras à ton tour pour retrouver tous nos camarades et tes parents, ils te diront à quel point ils sont fiers de toi et de tes choix.

\- …

\- Mademoiselle Lovegood je trouve votre article très réussi. Néanmoins je me vois contraint de vous demander de le refaire entièrement. Harry et moi avons croisé Monsieur Julius Drale dans les cachots tout à l'heure. Il est envoyé par le département de Contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques et nous a appris que le professeur Dumbledore a été démis de ces fonctions. D'après lui, il a pour mission de faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale. De plus il a voulu me virer sous prétexte que je n'avais pas de Calice, il fera tout pour me faire disparaître de l'école.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, une modification s'impose ! L'article sera distribué au petit-déjeuner de demain matin.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Lovegood, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et bon courage.

\- Merci Professeur, à vous aussi.

Severus passa derrière Harry et mis sa main dans son dos pour le faire avancer à travers les différents couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Il était catatonique, avait les yeux pleins de larmes contenues mais ne voulait pas en laisser couler une seule alors qu'ils risquaient de croiser Drale à tout moment. Tous les élèves furent étonnés de voir Severus toucher Harry de façon si intime alors qu'il évitait tout geste affectueux d'ordinaire.

Grâce aux nombreux raccourcis que le professeur connaissait, Harry et Severus arrivèrent aux cachots sans encombres. En entrant, le professeur de potions fit asseoir son compagnon sur le canapé avant de s'installer à genoux devant lui. Harry était complètement plongé dans ses pensées et semblait ne pas le voir.

\- Harry ?

\- …

\- Bon. Si la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, je vais passer à la manière forte.

Se redressant, il passa derrière Harry et le serra contre lui sur le canapé. Tous les deux étendus sur le sofa et les mains de Severus parcourant doucement le corps de son compagnon. Harry, sans en avoir conscience, se rapprocha encore de l'étreinte. Petit à petit, sous les délicates attentions de son amant et grâce au silence, le brun reprit peu à peu contenance. Quand il leva la tête pour embrasser Severus, le Vampire sourit, content que son compagnon aille mieux, uniquement grâce à sa présence.

\- C'est bon t'es avec moi maintenant ?

\- Seulement si tu me fais l'amour, _répondit Harry avec un sourire entendu et le regard plein de tendresse et de désir._

\- C'est condition acceptable.

Severus déshabilla son amant grâce à de nombreuses caresses aériennes avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Passant ses mains sur tout son corps en un toucher plus ou moins léger, il embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes de son Calice, espérant recevoir une réaction. En entendant plusieurs gémissements et soupirs, Severus décida d'aller plus loin. Lentement, sous les encouragements pressés de Harry, le professeur de potions fit glisser ses mains sur son corps jusqu'à prendre son sexe en bouche, le faisant gémir avec plus d'intensité encore. Lorsque Harry commença à bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus, Severus fit passer un doigt dans l'antre chaud de Harry, le faisant crier de surprise.

Le deuxième puis le troisième doigt, passèrent avec facilité dans l'intimité naturellement lubrifiée de Harry grâce à sa condition de Calice. Severus habitua le corps de son compagnon un moment, tout en le caressant sur les zones qu'il savait le plus sensibles et en avalant ses gémissements de sa bouche avide. Quand Harry commença à s'empaler sur ses doigts, Severus se releva, prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la grande table. Là, debout en face de lui, il profita de la vue que lui offrait Harry. Complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et se caressant le corps grâce à un toucher délicat, laissant, de temps à autre, s'échapper de petits soupirs d'extase. Il représentait une vision magnifique de la luxure.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de remettre ses doigts dans l'antre qu'ils avaient quitté précédemment sous le cri de plaisir de Harry qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Après seulement quelques secondes, le Vampire retira à nouveau ses doigts, souriant quand son compagnon gémit de frustration. Sans attendre il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde tandis que Harry rejetait la tête en arrière en gémissant et criant son prénom. Il entama alors des vas-et-viens rapides et posa la main de Harry sur son érection délaissée, reposant sur son ventre. À partir de ce moment là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux s'abandonnent totalement au plaisir. Les vas-et-viens devinrent des coups de butoir désordonnés et frénétiques jusqu'au moment où Harry cria en silence, resserrant soudainement ses chairs autour du sexe de Severus qui s'assouvit à son tour.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette façon de me ramener au présent.

\- N'abuses pas trop non plus, je ne le ferai pas à chaque fois.

\- C'est dommage…

\- Obsédé.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?

\- De toi ? Peut-être.

\- C'est sûr même !

Harry sourit brillamment, persuadé de ce qu'il avançait et que Severus n'allait certainement pas le contredire. Il ne disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait, peu à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments, en revanche il n'était pas avare de regards tendres et de sourires qui lui prouvaient chaque jour à quel point il l'aimait. Alors quand Harry assurait que Severus l'aimait, il ne le contredisait jamais, se contentant de lui sourire ou de l'embrasser. Et cela lui suffisait amplement du moment qu'il ne souriait qu'à lui et uniquement à lui, Harry, son compagnon, amant et Calice.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est le cas chaton.

Le brun sourit encore plus largement avant de se pelotonner dans les bras de Severus qui le porta jusqu'à leur lit où il l'allongea pour l'envelopper dans la couette épaisse et l'entourer de ses bras. Une heure plus tard il leur fallut se lever afin d'aller prendre le dernier repas de la journée. Comme au petit-déjeuner, le silence était total dans la grande salle. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne regarda personne, se contentant de finir son assiette sous le regard satisfait de Severus. Il l'avait sermonné sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours et l'avait menacé de ne plus se nourrir aussi souvent s'il ne faisait pas attention. À priori, la menace avait été efficace ! Quand son assiette, bien pleine, fut terminée, Harry se leva de table et partit directement dans les cachots pour y attendre Severus.

Dans la nuit, Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois, effrayé par le fait que Drale voulait lui arracher son compagnon et qu'il arrive à le faire. À chaque fois, et ce peu importe l'heure ou la façon dont se passait le réveil, Severus fut là pour le rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. La nuit fut longue et peu reposante pour tous les deux…

Au petit matin, le professeur était d'une humeur massacrante et cela annonçait une distribution de punitions à tour de bras… Quant à Harry… Il appréhendait le petit-déjeuner et la prochaine visite de Drale, commençant sérieusement à penser que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait il aurait une lettre du service de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques pour demander le licenciement de son Vampire de compagnon. Alors en entrant dans la salle, quand il aperçut toutes les têtes des élèves, et des professeurs, tournées vers le journal étalé devant eux, il se précipita à sa table dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Peine perdue. Quand un élève le vit, il avertit ses camarades et se fut l'effet boule de neige. Bientôt tous les visages étaient à nouveau tournés vers lui et les chuchotements commencèrent. Résigné, il demanda à Neville le journal. C'était le _Chicaneur_ , donc la une de Luna préparée la veille avait mouche. Il préféra aller directement au paragraphe qu'elle avait dû rajouter à la dernière minute.

 _Permettez-moi à présent d'attirer votre attention sur un élément pour le moins troublant et je pense important. Dans la soirée d'hier, Monsieur Julius Drale, employé_ _du ministère chargé par Monsieur notre Ministre de « faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale de l'école » a décidé de virer notre directeur : Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, membre actif du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération_ _In_ _ternationale des Mages et Sorciers,_ _C_ _ommandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin et Docteur en Sorcellerie. Depuis le temps qu'il est directeur, soit depuis 1956 donc depuis 43 ans, avez-vous vraiment pensé à un seul moment que vos enfants étaient en danger avec lui ? Et, il y a-t-il un jour, un seul, où vos enfants sont revenus en pleurs ou terrorisés parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de_ _reprochable_ _ou un mauvais choix quant à ses professeurs ?_

 _Je ne crois pas. Et connaissant notre Directeur, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il aurait fait erreur si grave de prendre en tant que professeur, une créature qui ne serait pas capable de se contrôler. D'ailleurs, pensez-vous vraiment que si Severus Rogue, actuel professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, avait mordu un élève le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait rien fait ?_

 _Je dois aussi vous avertir que Monsieur Julius Drale a demandé au professeur Rogue de quitter les lieux et son poste dans la même soirée_ _qu'il_ _l'a fait avec notre directeur. Vous connaissez la loi, un Vampire lié n'est dangereux pour personne_ _s'il est lié_ _et ne peut être éloigné de son Calice pendant plus de deux jours. Vous savez, je pense, ce que cela entraînerait pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Sachant cela, que pensez-vous que va faire Monsieur Drale, et que vous, vous allez faire ? Allez-vous laisser le professeur Rogue, professeur apprécié par ses élèves Serpentards et apprécié par les parents, vous-_ _même_ _, pour ses résultats, se faire emmener ou emprisonner de force ?_

 _Je ne peux à présent que vous souhaiter un bonne journée en vous demandant de faire attention aux joncheruines qui envahissent les rues et les endroits calmes en ce moment._

 _Je_ _vous_ _ferai bien sûr part des prochaines nouvelles._

 _Dougal Levoon, rédactrice du Chicaneur._

Luna avait toujours su appuyer sur les bons éléments pour faire réfléchir les gens autour d'elle de la bonne façon. Une fois encore, elle avait réussi à appuyer sur les éléments dérangeants de l'affaire afin d'en faire part au peuple sorcier pour qu'il fasse quelque chose et fasse valoir son droit d'expression.

\- Alors Potter on a besoin d'une nounou pour faire passer son opinion maintenant ? _S'amusa Ronald Weasley._

\- Non, _répondit sèchement Harry._

\- Et qui c'est d'abord ce Dougal Levoon ? _S'étonna Hermione, assise aux côtés de Ron._

\- Sais pas, _répondit à nouveau le brun._

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais Potter ! _S'énerva Ron._

\- Non.

\- Et puis pourquoi tu dors plus dans le dortoir d'ailleurs ?

\- Rapport ? _Demanda Harry, étonné que la question ne lui aie pas était posée avant._

\- T'occupes pas de ça, mon esprit est trop vif pour le tien, _répondit Ron, sûr de lui._ Contente-toi de répondre ! _S'exclama-t-il._

\- Non, _répondit Harry, de façon très calme._

\- Comment c'est censé répondre à ma question ça ?

\- Sais pas, _fit Harry avec un grand sourire._

\- Tu compte répondre par autre chose que des monosyllabes à un moment ?

\- Non.

\- Harry tu pourrai venir m'aider pour un sortilège ? J'y arrive pas… _Demanda Neville, assis en face de lui._

\- J'arrive Neville.

\- T'en vas pas Potter ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! _S'énerva Ron, les oreilles rouges et les joues à présent rosées de colère._

\- Moi si. Alors si tu veux bien, et même si tu ne veux pas en fait, je vais aller aider Neville. Si tu as des questions à me poser, je serai ravi de le faire devant un professeur ou avec quelqu'un pour jouer la personne neutre.

\- Tu as besoin d'un chaperon pour me voir Potter ? _Se moqua le roux._

\- Non. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui dira que je suis resté calme pendant que tu étais incapable de contenir ta colère et ton attitude colérique, sanguine, et gamine ainsi que des propos injurieux dignes d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Maintenant, en ayant fini, je te dis à plus tard, si tu as le cran de me parler avec un professeur à nos côtés. Dans le cas contraire, tu me vois navré de refuser une quelconque rencontre avec toi pour répondre à davantage de questions.

N'attendant aucune réponse de son ancien meilleur ami, Harry fit un sourire à Neville qui le suivit sans attendre. En vérité, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il voulait juste aider Harry comme il le pouvait. Il était devenu un bon élève depuis la bataille et s'acharnait tous les soirs à apprendre ses cours, à travailler les sortilèges et avait même demandé des cours particuliers à certains professeurs. Ses efforts avaient payé puisque, à part en potions où il était moins bon, toutes ses notes tournaient autour de l'effort exceptionnel. En potions il réussissait malgré tout à avoir surtout des « acceptables » et un ou deux « piètres » qui faisaient dégringoler le reste de son travail dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi Neville ?

\- Pour rien. Je voulais juste te sortir de là.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je ne veux pas l'abîmer mais je commence à ne plus le supporter, il est…

\- Irrespectueux ? Condescendant ? Frimeur ? Profiteur ? Intéressé ? Idiot ? Insupportable ? Ga…

\- Oui voilà, il est tout ça. Je te coupe parce que je sais qu'on peut en trouver pleins et si on commence on va pas s'arrêter, _expliqua Harry, entraînant un fou rire de la part de Neville._

\- Oui tu as raison ! Je te laisse Harry, il faut que j'aille chercher mon livre.

\- Encore merci Neville et à tout à l'heure !

Ce matin-là, Harry avait cours de métamorphose. Deux heures de théorie, puis deux heures de pratique… Voilà qui annonçait une matinée bien longue… Le cours se passa sans encombres, le regard noir de la professeur y étant sans doute pour quelque chose… À la sortie de la salle, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans la grande salle pour manger, sauf Ron qui attrapa Harry par la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour le maintenir à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai à te parler Potter. Et je pense que McGonagal te suffira comme prof'.

\- On dit « professeur McGonagal ».

\- Pardon.

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'ai pas le temps Messieurs. Des affaires urgentes m'attendent en l'absence de notre directeur, et je ne peux me permettre de les déplacer à plus tard. Si vous voulez, je peux demander au professeur Flitwick ou Chourave de venir avec vous.

\- Non merci professeur ça ira, nous allons aller manger.

\- Quoi ? Mais non tu…

\- Bonne après-midi professeur.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter, à vous aussi.

Harry secoua son bras, faisant lâcher Ron, et se dirigea à son tour vers la grande salle. Pour une fois à son arrivée, tout était normal, pas de silence, pas de têtes qui se tournent subitement vers lui, ni de chuchotements sur son passage. Heureux pour un temps, il s'installa à sa place et entama une discussion légère avec Neville pour savoir comment c'était passé la matinée pour lui. Ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que la matinée avait été longue, même si quelques parties avaient été très enrichissantes.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins dans le calme. À chaque fin de cours, Ron essayait d'alpaguer Harry pour avoir cette fameuse discussion avec un professeur. Et à chaque fois le professeur en question n'avait pas le temps ou avait une urgence. Au final, le soir, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé et le brun n'en était pas déçu, bien au contraire !

Pendant deux jours, l'ambiance ne changea pas le moins du monde. Ron lui sautait dessus dès qu'il le voyait, essayait de le descendre en face des professeurs, de faire exploser sa potion, de lui faire perdre des points pour monter les élèves de Gryffondor contre lui. Il faisait tout ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Finalement, au bout de deux jours sans aucune nouvelle de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou du _Chicaneur_ , une édition spéciale du _Sorcier du Dimanche_ apparut avec les chouettes du midi. Habituellement, ce journal était distribué le matin, voire le soir s'il y avait des choses notables. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'une édition paraissait le midi.

 _Bonjour très chers !_

 _Je me présente : Vali Asmar, rédacteur en chef du Sorcier du Dimanche. Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de publier cette édition plus tôt afin de vous faire parvenir ces informations le plus tôt possible. Décidant que les dernières actualités nécessitaient le maximum de journalistes sur le terrain, j'ai moi-même repris la plume à papotte pour recueillir, moi aussi, quelques informations. Et croyez-moi le jeu en valait le balai !_

 _Tout d'abord, je voudrai vous faire part d'un témoignage que j'ai recueilli hier soir auprès d'un employé du ministère dont je tairai le nom et la fonction par souci de secret professionnel._

 _ **Journaliste :**_ _Vous me disiez à l'instant que vous avez vu Monsieur Julius Drale avec un tatouage ?_

 _ **Employé :**_ _Oui. Après je ne veux pas m'avancer ou interpréter les choses. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu et ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, cela pourrait très bien être complètement autre chose._

 _ **Journaliste :**_ _Pourriez-vous me préciser la place de cet homme au sein du ministère ?_

 _ **Employé :**_ _Julius ? Il a pris la place de Madame Ombrage qui a été envoyée à Azkaban. C'est elle qui l'a formé._

 _ **Journaliste :**_ _Je vous remercie. À présent, pourriez-vous me décrire ce tatouage ?_

 _ **Employé :**_ _Ai-je vraiment besoin de le faire ? Un tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche il n'y en a pas des dizaines…_

 _Je sais que certains d'entre vous pourront trouver ça complètement délirant et déplacé, voir penser que je raconte des mensonges ou bien encore que cet employé que je dis avoir interrogé est mon complice. Sachez qu'il n'en est rien, j'ai enregistré la conversation sur un modèle utilisé pour les interrogatoires par les aurors. On ne peut les modifier avec aucun sort._

 _J'ai également une autre information. Concernant cette fois-ci le directeur Albus Dumbledore, récemment démis de ces fonctions. Lorsqu'une mesure judiciaire impose qu'une personne soit démise de ces fonctions, cette personne a le droit de rentrer chez elle, à son domicile, chez de la famille, des amis, ou chez qui il veut, tant qu'elle ne commet ou n'a commis aucun acte répréhensible. Cela fait partie de la loi, et personne à part le Ministre ne peut aller contre la loi établie. Malgré tout, je tiens de source sûre que Monsieur Albus Dumbledore n'est pas chez lui ni chez un ami ou dans une résidence secondaire…_

 _ **Interrogé :**_ _Dumbledore ? Il est dessous, avec les prisonniers en attente d'un procès._

 _ **Journaliste :**_ _D'un procès ? Mais enfin il n'a rien fait !_

 _ **Interrogé :**_ _C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire vous savez. J'ai mon petit garçon qui est allé à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore l'a aidé quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un et que je n'étais pas là. S'il avait été un méchant directeur qui veut engager toutes les créatures les plus dangereuses sans aucune assurance de la sécurité de ses élèves, il aurait retenu Monsieur Lupin quand celui-ci est parti. Mais je dois faire ce qu'on me dit. Les ordres viennent de trop haut pour que quiconque au ministère puisse les contredire. J'en suis le premier navré. C'est un homme bien Dumbledore. Oui, un homme bien. Bizarre, gâteux et gourmand, mais bien._

 _Tous les entretiens ayant été enregistrés avec le même appareil, je n'ai pas non plus pu modifier celui-ci. Avant de vous quitter, j'aimerai vous donner mot par mot, ce que dit la loi à propos des Vampires et Calices._

 _« Article R. 43-2 du code législatif régissant les créatures magiques._

 _La nourriture d'un Vampire se composant essentiellement de sang humain, il peut être toléré qu'ils soient bien nourris à partir du moment où leur journées sont composées d'au moins_ _un repas toutes les douze heures_ _._

 _La morsure devra se faire exclusivement sur personne consentante sans hypnose vampirique, majeure, et sans antécédent de morsure dans la semaine,_ _sauf cas du Calice_ _. De plus il est indispensable d'avoir une potion de régénération sanguine avec soi et de ne prélever que ce que la limite de la potion impose._

 _Sont jugés non dangereux les Vampires avec Calices, […] ainsi que ceux étant bien nourris. »_

 _« Article R. 43-4 du code législatif régissant les créatures magiques._

 _Le Vampire peut prendre comme Calice, une personne majeure et consentante. Pour se faire, il faut qu'elle soit au courant de tout ce que ce lien impose et exige et doit être_ _en accord_ _avec cela._

 _À partir du moment où Vampire et Calice sont liés, personne ne doit se mettre entre eux la première semaine de l'union._ _T_ _oute altercation sera définie en faveur du Vampire ou du Calice, même si atteinte à l'intégrité physique de la victime._

 _Par ailleurs, aucun élément de la loi ne justifie un éloignement physique du Vampire de son Calice, d'une durée excédent_ _qaurante-huit_ _heures. Concernant les sorts de sédation, ils ne doivent en aucun cas durer plus de quarante-huit heures._

 _Enfin, tout Vampire, jugé non dangereux, est en capacité d'effectuer un travail à plein temps du moment qu'il respecte les conditions citées précédemment. Ce travail à plein temps nécessite un signalement au ministère. Dans le cas contraire, il pourra être démis temporairement de ses fonctions jusqu'à régularisation de la situation et avec réalisation de travaux d'intérêt général ne pouvant êtres effectuées pendant les heures d'exposition au soleil et ce uniquement pendant une période maximale de deux mois,_ _avec retour auprès de son Calice, s'il en a un tous les soirs ou nourrissage adapté_ _. »_

 _Je crois n'avoir plus rien à dire puisque les deux textes que je viens de citer résument toute la situation. Si nous les suivons, le professeur Severus Snape ne peut être démis de ses fonctions puisqu'il est lié à Harry Potter qui est son Calice. Concernant le professeur Dumbledore, en partant du principe qu'il n'a pas déclaré l'état de son professeur de potions au ministère, et d'après ce que j'ai compris en interrogeant les membres du département de la Justice Magique, il devrait effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général pendant, au pire, deux semaines. Donc, partant du principe que le ministère est censé respecter la loi, cette situation ne doit être que temporaire et se régulariser dans les prochains jours._

 _Néanmoins très chers lecteurs, j'ai bien peur que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu. En effet, si le premier témoignage de cet article s'avère exact, il est tout à fait possible que Monsieur Julius Drale fasse tout pour réussir ce qu'il a entreprit et alors là, qui pourra l'arrêter ?_

 _En attendant, je vous prie de croire en mes salutations sincères,_

 _Vali Asmar, rédacteur en chef du Sorcier du Dimanche._

Alors que les élèves finissaient leur lecture, du bruit se fit entendre au dehors avant que les portes ne claquent violemment contre les murs où elles furent envoyées. Se tenaient dans l'encadrement, deux aurors des forces spéciales, accompagnés de quatre aurors et de Monsieur Julius Drale qui tenait un papier officiel dans sa main gauche. Chacun avait la baguette à la main et l'envoyé du ministère arborait un sourire victorieux.

\- Par ordre du ministère, je viens chercher le professeur Severus Tobias Rogue et Monsieur Harry James Potter pour outrage à la justice et à agent, _s'exclama Monsieur Drale, d'une voix forte et claire._

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? Demande le professeur McGonagal, actuellement directrice en l'absence du directeur.

\- Ceci, Madame McGonagal, est un ordre du Ministre lui-même demandant cette arrestation. Rien ne peut m'empêcher de les emmener. Pour répondre à votre question, bien que je n'ai pas à le faire, ils ont refusé de me donner des informations capitales pour la bonne marche d'une enquête en cours. Messieurs, ne m'obligez à demander à ce qu'on vous emmène par la force, _répondit l'envoyé du ministère avec un sourire en coin._

\- Le professeur Rogue ne viendra pas. Et moi non plus, _précisa calmement Harry._

\- Je vous demande pardon Potter ? _S'étonna Julius Drale, outré qu'un élève ose lui répondre sur ce ton condescendant._

\- Nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter cet ordre du ministre, de plus il n'est pas là pour certifier que c'est lui qui a écrit ce parchemin, _s'amusa Harry, sûr de pouvoir rabrouer l'envoyé du ministère, provoquant ainsi l'explosion de colère de celui-ci._

\- Sa signature est légitime !

\- Vous êtes un sorcier, tout comme nous, qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas mis sous _Imperium_?

\- Mais enfin c'est un impardonnable !

\- Tout comme les plumes de sang qui sont interdites à la vente dans notre pays, et qui, j'en suis sûr, font partie des objets indispensables que vous a montrés Madame Ombrage.

\- …

\- Nous. Ne. Viendront. Pas, _trancha Harry d'une voix ferme._

\- Oh si vous viendrez Potter ! _Imposa Julius Drale, sûr de lui._

Les aurors avancèrent d'un pas avant d'être bloqués par un puissant _Protego._ Plusieurs élèves de la grande salle s'étaient levés, baguette à la main et tentaient de retenir les forces de l'ordre. Bientôt, les trois quarts de la salle de repas furent debout à renforcer le champ de protection. Les aurors avaient pour eux l'expérience, tandis que les élèves avait le nombre de leur côté.

\- Potter ! Je reviendrai tous les jours, jusqu'à te récupérer toi et ton Vampire ! Vous n'avez pas votre place dans une école ! _S'énerva encore l'envoyé du ministère qui perdait patience._

\- Si ! Je suis un élève de Poudlard, et en tant que tel, je dois dormir avec les élèves.

\- Sauf que tu ne dors pas avec nous Potter, _s'exclama Ron d'une voix forte afin que tous les agents du ministère entendent ce qu'il disait, provoquant un long soupir chez Harry._

\- Tais-toi Ronald.

\- Non je ne me tairai pas ! Moi aussi j'ai des choses à dire ! Depuis le début de l'année tu es insupportable, intolérant, irrespectueux, et tu ne dors plus dans le dortoir. Aucun élève n'a le droit de découcher !

\- Tu peux me dire où c'est noté dans le règlement ? Nulle part, et crois-moi, je l'ai lu en long, en large et en travers pour trouver cette notion. Quant au fait que je sois irrespectueux, insupportable et intolérant, je crois que tu nous confond. On peut demander ici à n'importe quel élève, je pense qu'ils diront tous que je suis bien largement respectueux et tolérant envers toi ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai une conversation en cours avec le monsieur là-bas qui essaie vainement de sa tailler en douce. Je dis vainement parce que maintenant que nous avons fini de parler de choses tout à fait inutiles, je vais pouvoir utiliser un sort que j'aime beaucoup… _Mobilicorpus !_

Sous les rires de tous les élèves présents, Monsieur Julius Drale s'éleva dans les airs tandis que Harry le faisait bouger grâce à sa baguette, comme un chef d'orchestre le ferait avec ses musiciens. Il atterrit devant Harry, sur les fesses et sa cape rose ridiculement passée par dessus sa tête.

\- Ne faites pas le malin avec moi Potter ! _Cria l'homme ridiculisé et couvert de honte._

\- Oh je ne le fais pas. J'applique seulement ce que j'apprends avec mes professeurs. _Rit Harry, provoquant encore une fois l'hilarité de tous les élèves._

\- On va voir si vous avez retenu quelque chose d'autre… _Dit l'envoyé du ministère en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour faire face au jeune homme._

\- Sérieusement ? Vous voulez vous battre contre un élève ? Vous ? Un membre honoraire et actif du ministère ? Ce n'est pas très légal tout ça…

\- Vous êtes majeur !

\- Et alors ? Je suis encore sous la responsabilité du professeur Dumbledore qui…

\- Plus maintenant ! Il a été démis de ses fonctions ! Vous n'êtes donc plus sous la responsabilité de personne !

\- Si, sous la mienne. En tant que directrice adjointe, les élèves de Poudlard sont sous ma responsabilité lorsque le directeur en titre est absent ou indisponible. Monsieur Potter est donc sous ma responsabilité et en tant qu'élève, il est jugé personne fragile car il n'a pas fini ses études ! _Intervint le professeur McGonagal pour faire valoir son devoir de protection envers ses élèves._

\- Peu m'importe ! Personne ne peut refuser un duel. C'est une question d'honneur ! _Se gaussa Julius Drale, certain de pouvoir gagner contre un élève, même de septième année._

\- Vous avez raison. Sauf que c'est le vôtre que j'essaie de sauver. Faites-vous plaisir Monsieur Potter, _sourit doucement la directrice de Gryffondor._

Le professeur McGonagal envoya tous les élèves contre les murs et profita des tables pour créer une barrière. Elles furent toutes placées entre les élèves et l'espace vide au milieu de la salle tandis qu'un grand mur épais de protection empêchait tout sort de percuter ou blesser un spectateur. Les deux duellistes se mirent face à face avant de se saluer de façon très protocolaire et de commencer les dix pas réglementaires. Arrivés à sept, Julius Drale se retourna et envoya un sort à Harry qui ne l'évita que de justesse en voyant les élèves choqués d'une telle action. Énervé, il se retourna vers lui et le duel commença sérieusement. L'envoyé du ministère utilisait des sortilèges à la limite de l'interdit tandis que Harry se contentait de sorts inoffensifs et purement scolaires. Il évitait habilement et agilement tous les rayons de couleurs lancés en sa direction tandis que son adversaire mettait en place des boucliers protecteurs. À force d'endurance et d'attaque, Harry prit le dessus sur le sorcier confirmé qui, à cause de l'inattention causée par la fatigue, fut touchée par un sortilège de _Jambencoton._ Utilisant ce moment à son avantage, le jeune homme le désarma et récupéra sa baguette au vol avant de le ligoter. Une fois les barrières abaissées devant les aurors il le fit léviter jusque devant eux.

\- Je crois Messieurs que vous avez suffisamment d'éléments pour faire quelque chose de lui… _Fit Harry, regardant les aurors de façon interrogative._

\- Monsieur Julius Drale, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur personne fragile, esclandre dans un lieu public sensible et suspicion de possession et utilisation d'objets et sorts interdits, et suspicion de corruption d'un membre haut placé du ministère. Vous avez le droit de voir un avocamage, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous au tribunal, _récita un des aurors qui s'était dirigé vers Harry pour récupérer la baguette._

\- Bien. Ceci étant fait, que pensez-vous de finir le repas jeunes gens ? _Demanda la directrice temporaire avec un sourire._

Joyeux et heureux, tous les élèves commencèrent à reprendre place à leur table qui avait récupérées leurs endroits de prédilection. Alors que tous ou presque étaient assis, Ron se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Harry avant de lui envoyer violemment son poing dans la joue gauche. Surpris, le brun resta un moment à ne rien faire avant d'écouter enfin ce que le rouquin lui disait.

\- Je ne tolère pas qu'on me parle comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un gamin et tu es encore moins mon père ! Tu n'es rien Potter. Si Hermione et moi n'avions pas été là pendant toutes ces années tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu n'es rien sans des gens qui t'aident ! Tu nous utilise comme bon te semble avant de nous jeter lorsqu'on fait une chose qui te déplaît ! Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! Et je ne parle même pas de ma sœur que tu as complètement déshonorée ! Elle était…

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Si je t'entends dire un mot de plus à l'encontre de ce cher Harry je peux te garantir que la goule aura un lit très confortable et que tu tâteras de ma cuillère ! Non mais c'est quoi ces façons de parler ! Viens ici ! Tout de suite ! Et plus vite que ça Ronald ! On va aller chercher tes affaires dans le dortoir et je vais m'assurer que tu ne remettes plus les pieds ici tant que Harry y est ! Il a le droit d'avoir une vie paisible, sans toi donc ! Tu me fais honte Ronald ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Si tes frères savent ça un jour… Et ne te crois pas sorti d'affaires ! Ton père est au ministère pour le moment mais il est au courant de toute l'histoire ! Quant à tes études, c'est moi qui vais te les faire ! Et t'as intérêt à filer droit !

\- Bon appétit jeunes gens ! _Termina la professeur de métamorphose d'une voix un peu trop aiguë._

Tous les élèves rirent de bon cœur suite à la phrase un peu trop joyeuse du professeur McGonagal. Dans la semaine elle avait envoyé un hibou à la matriarche Weasley pour l'avertir du comportement de son fils cadet. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle passerait au déjeuner du dimanche pour lui « remettre les pendules à l'heure ».

Aucun élève ne pouvait en vouloir au professeur McGonagal d'être heureuse pour le départ de Ron Weasley. Quant à Harry, il avait le cœur léger. Enfin il allait pouvoir être véritablement tranquille et plus personne ne pourrait lui arracher son Severus. Si un seul essayait, il se verrait envoyer manu-militari en prison ou au ministère avec des preuves accablantes grâce à l'aide des étudiants et des textes de lois en faveur du couple Vampire et Calice.

Le procès de Julius Drale reçut de nombreux témoignages d'élèves, de parents, d'enfants et même de magasiniers qui l'accablèrent. Il finit à Azkaban pour tortures physiques et morales sur mineurs et personnes fragiles, harcèlement moral, usage de sortilèges illégaux et interdits, possession de divers objets interdits et illégaux et corruption d'agents ministériels.

Quant au professeur Dumbledore, le temps qu'il obtienne une audience, il eut le plaisir de recevoir une boîte de bonbons au citrons, ses préférés ! Et le jour de son procès, c'est Harry et Severus qui vinrent le défendre, avec plusieurs témoignages d'élèves. Le professeur de potions avait également ramené avec lui un exemplaire officiel de la déclaration de sa condition et de son emploi faite au ministère, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Avec toutes ses preuves, toutes les charges contre Dumbledore furent annulées et il retrouva son poste auprès de ses élèves. À leur plus grand bonheur !

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Un petit avis ?**

 **Je vous retrouve à la prochaine publication !**

 **Bisouilles !**


End file.
